


I killed someone. Yeah right. I did!

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Drunk Confessions With Dick Grayson and Jason Todd [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “So you’re a good person, Dick,” Jason said firmly. “Everyone has fuck ups. Even Bruce."





	I killed someone. Yeah right. I did!

**Author's Note:**

> So Ailyn Vel's request of "Awkward sober talk" kinda turned into a more heartfelt one?
> 
> Oopsie.
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy!

When Jason went out drinking a few months after the first time he’d woken up at Dick’s apartment, he swore to himself that he wasn’t going to get a shitfaced as he apparently was the last two times he fucking  _ walked  _ to Bludhaven.

And he didn’t.

He just got a little tipsy, that’s all. And Tipsy Jason really really wanted to see Dick. So, knowing he’d remember damn near everything that happened that night, Jason made his way to Bludhaven to find out once and for all if he and Dick were fucking.

When he arrived, though, he was surprised to find the door unlocked and Dick well on his way to drunk.

“Drink?” Dick offered as Jason rounded the couch, a frown on his face. Logically, he should say no because Dick never drank and it probably wasn’t good if he was drinking now.

But see, Tipsy Jason didn’t give a shit about what Sober Jason might want so he plopped down on the couch and chugged the bottle Dick handed him.

……………

By midnight, Dick and Jason were drunk off their asses, sitting on the couch and giggling, both red faced and intoxicated.

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Dick declared, taking the bottle and chugging a large gulp, shuddering at the burn before speaking. “I killed someone once.”

Jason snorted, almost falling off the couch with how violently he shook his head. “Yeah right,” he drawled. “No way, man.”

“I  _ did _ ,” Dick insisted, anger strong enough in his tone to hint to Drunk Jason that he wasn’t joking.

“Okay,” Jason said slowly. “Who did you kill?”

Dick was quiet for a moment before shaking his head, standing and almost falling back down.

“Forget it,” he grumbled. “You won’t believe me.”

Jason wouldn’t but he was still curious. “Dick-”

“Fuck off, Jason.”

Jason narrowed his eyes, reaching to grab Dck’s arm only to miss by a mile which resulted in him collapsing face first into the ground. Groaning, he hauled himself up to sit on his knees, watching Dick as his brother dropped to the ground with a sigh.

“Dick-”

“Joker. I killed Joker.”

Jason blinked. And then, since Drunk Jason had no filter, he replied, “You did a pretty shit job there.”

“Not my fucking fault,” Dick mumbled miserably, grabbing the beer bottle from the coffee table - which might have been Jason’s - and chugging the remaining liquid back. “Bruce saved him.”

Jason pressed his lips together. Drunk Jason knew this was something Sober Jason was going to want to know about so he was doing his fucking best to actually listen and pay attention.

Cause god knew Sober Dick wasn’t going to say shit.

“I think you should go to bed,” he said quietly, for once being the rational of the two.

“I beat him to death,” Dick went on, completely ignoring the way Jason tugged on his arm while Jason din’t even bother to get up himself. Dick sniffled. “I’m tired.”

“So let’s go to bed,” Drunk Jason insisted.

“Okay,” Dick said. Then he promptly passed out on the floor.

……………………….

“God, what the  _ fuck _ ?!”

Dick groaned as well, rolling onto his side and struggling to pull himself up off the floor. His mouth tasted like dirt and sweat and he thought he might very well throw up.

“God. Jesus  _ christ _ , Dick.”

Dick blinked through a pounding headache as he managed to his feet enough to plop down on the couch and find Jason sprawled out on the floor, halfway underneath the coffee table.

“Jay?” Dick asked, wincing at his tone of voice and rubbing his temple at the headache. “What happened?”

“Fucking beats me,” Jason grumbled as he shoved the coffee table away and pushed himself up. He looked over at Dick and squinted. “I remember you saying some shit last night.”

Dick grunted. “I don’t think I remember anything,” he muttered.

Jason was quiet for a moment bu Dick could see the moment his memories clicked. “Take a shower,” Dick suggested as he got to his feet, still holding his head. “I’ll make some coffee. And bring the tylenol out with you.”

…………

“Do you remember anything?” Jason asked later once they had both showered and were seated at the kitchen table, far too many empty beer bottles in the sink.

“I remember feeling angry, I think,” Dick replied. “I have no reccollection of you coming over though.”

“Yeah, I think your door was unlocked,” Jason muttered. He looked up at Dick. “You were pretty intoxicated when I got here.”

“Why?”

“How should I know?”

“Jason, I don’t drink alone and certainly not enough to forget everything.”

“Well last night you drank enough to curse a hell of a lot.”

Dick was quiet. “Do you remember anything I said?”

Jason let out a soft breath. “Yeah, I do,” he admitted softly. “You said you killed someone.”

DIck’s reply was a kneejerk reaction without thought. “I don’t kill.”

“You killed the Joker.”

Clearly Dick had not been prepared for him to say that because he merely stared blankly at Jason.

“I don’t kill.” was all he managed to say.

“It doesn’t count, you said,” Jason said quietly. “Because Bruce brought him back.” when Dick said nothing, Jason spoke again. “Dick, I think we should talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, Jason,” Dick said calmly, expression closed and giving away nothing. “Like you said, nothing happened.”

“You still killed someone.”

“Not really.”

“Dick,” Jason said in as firm a voice as he could muster with the ever present pounding in the back of his head.

“I don’t want to talk about this, Jason.”

“I just want to say, I won’t judge you,” Jason told him, cutting off whatever Dick had been about to say next.

Dick frowned. “What?”

“You think I have any room to judge?” Jason asked. “Hell no. No one’s perfect, Dick, and it’s fucking stupid that Bruce thinks you should be. That  _ anyone  _ thinks you should be. Joker’s alive, loathe as I am to say that. No one knows but you and me.”

“And Bruce, and Tim, and Damian,” Dick recited. “And probably Alfred.”

“Alfred won’t say shit,” Jason told him. “Damian’s killed before so he’s got no room to talk. Tim was probably too sleep deprived to remember-”

“And Bruce?”

“Bruce is just an asshole so his opinion should not mean shit to you,” Jason said firmly. “And if you were really a killer, would you really have taken such care of me?”

Dick frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I showed up on your doorstep, drunk off my ass, three times now,” Jason said. “You could have just thrown me out but you didn’t. You made sure I didn’t get myself killed and you let me crash on your bed.”

“So?”

“So you’re a good person, Dick,” Jason said firmly. “Everyone has fuck ups. Even Bruce. I’m sure he’s come a hair too close to killing before. Hell, I’m sure he’s stopped some hearts too. He just can’t ever admit that he’s done wrong so he’ll never say anything.”

Dick was silent for a moment. “Thank you,” he finally said quietly.

“For?”

“Not judging, I guess,” Dick replied. “For listening to my drunk ramblings.”

“Well, you’ve had to listen to mine the last few times, so.” Jason shrugged. “We’re even.”

Dick smiled. “Hug?”

Jason snorted loudly. “Fuck no. we’re not  _ that  _ even. I’m going home to take an eighteen hour nap and if you or alcohol come near me before then, I’ll kill you.”

Dick laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
